The Aztecs (Tenoch)
The Aztec State led by Tenoch is a custom civilization by grant and TarcisioCM, with contributions from danrell, JFD, TopHatPaladin, Geoff Knorr and Mar Music Records. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Aztecs' The Aztecs were a Native American civilization that occupied central Mexico for roughly one hundred years in the 15th and 16th centuries. The Aztecs ruled a mighty empire and possessed a rich culture, producing some of the most impressive pre-Colombian architecture in North America. Today the Aztecs are best remembered for the bloodiness of their religious practices and rapidity with which they collapsed in the face of external assault. At the height of its power, the Aztec Empire dominated an area of nearly 200,000 square miles (slightly under a third the size of modern Mexico), with some five to six million subjects. Somewhat like the Mongols, the Aztecs left the subject tribes to their own devices as long as the requisite tribute was paid. The Aztecs were great traders, and Aztec merchants happily did business with allies and enemies alike. Lacking a monetary system, trade was based upon the barter system. Tenoch Tenoch, or Tenochca, was a legendary leader of the Mexica people, or Tlatoani, who gave his name to Tenochtitlán, the city founded by the Mexica on an island in Lake Texcoco, in the Valley of Mexico. Before Tenoch, from their legendary land of Aztlán, the Aztecs/Mexica came into contact with the highly developed Toltec civilization of central Mexico and its capital, Tula, a magnificent urban centre with pyramids, temples, public buildings, statuary, private residences, and ball courts. For reasons not fully known but having to do with internal social, political, and religious conflicts, the city of Tula was attacked and destroyed, as were other important Toltec centres. Tribes of hunters and gatherers, including the Aztecs, took advantage of the situation and added to the chaos, traveling from the arid plateau of northern Mexico toward the fertile, heavily settled central zone. When Tenoch assumed command of the Aztecs in the early 14th Century, they had established a precarious home near the ruins of Tula, where they improved their agricultural methods and other technological knowledge. But their stay was temporary. Aztec tradition has it that the god Huitzilopochtli ordered them to leave again in search of a permanent home, which would be indicated by an eagle perched on a nopal cactus with a serpent in its beak. Their long pilgrimage ended in the year of “two house,” according to their calendar (AD 1325). On a small island in Lake Texcoco, elder members of the tribe spotted the eagle, the cactus, and the serpent. There they built a temple and, around it, the first dwellings of what was to become the powerful city of Cuauhmixtitlan. During his rule, he begins to reorganize the city and create a larger enclosure around the lake island, promoting Toltec-style architecture. At his death, the ruling class had become strengthened, laying the foundation for a strong royal lineage to be established. In 1376, when conquering the city of Chalco, the Aztec Tlatoani Acamapichtli changed the name of the capital from Cuauhmixtitlan to Tenochtitlan, paying homage to his predecessor. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, grand chieftain Tenoch, sacred leader of the Mexica and founder of the Aztec Empire; how your descendants revere you now! You led the fledgling Aztec people from their distant land of Aztlan seeking a promised land, fertile ground for the rebirth of Mexica civilization. For years, you sought shelter after shelter, seeking refuge in the monuments and relics of empires long past. It was there that a boundless vision swept your people, prophesizing a land where an eagle, perched on a cactus, a serpent between its beaks, could be found; only there would the Mexica find providence. With renewed strength, you set out towards the Valley of Mexico, searching for this prophecy, and, distant from the eyes of other upstart peoples, it was found, in the middle of a small island surrounded by Lake Texcoco. It would not be easy, but piece by piece, temple by temple, you forged a floating city that would become the capital of the Aztec Empire. Oh, Huey Tlatoani, founder of Tenochtitlan, your people have long fallen to empires alien to the continent, destroyed in waves of disease and plunder. They find no resolve in the rulers of the later Empire, as they could not prevent its collapse. They look to you, as a figure of faith and of new resolve, to establish a state for the Mexica; a shining city upon a sea of chaos. Will you lead your people to new providence? Can you realize a powerful vision to its end? Can you build a civilization that will stand the Test of Time?" Introduction: I am Tenoch, Huey Tlatoani of the Mexica. What brings you to the Valley of Mexico? Defeat: As the gods would have it, my people are defeated. Do not pretend this is the last of me, however. A sign will come soon enough. Unique Attributes Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Population *Must have a city on a hill *May only be enacted once per era.|costs = (5_CultureCost) Culture. *1 Population in the capital and in cities adjacent to Mountains. |rewards = Temples generate +1 Culture for each adjacent hill or mountain *Pillaged tiles generate a burst of Golden Age Points, increased per religious follower in the nearest city.}} Magistrate. |rewards = Claiming Ancient Ruins rushes the Production of Buildings in the Capital and provides +2 Culture.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now performing sacrifices in fire ceremonies to stave off the end of the world! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Grant'': Core, Lua, Mod Support, Map, Leader Icon *''TarcisioCM'': Leaderscene, Unit Icons, Civ Icon + Alpha, Colors, Design *''JFD'': Lua *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua *''danrell'' : Unit Models *''Chrisy15'': Lua *''Geoff Knorr'': Music *''Mar Music Records'': Music Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Grant Category:Mexico Category:TarcisioCM Category:Aztecs